


Storm Clouds - Writing Short - The Final Battle

by CynthicPsycho



Category: Original Work, Storm Clouds - Fandom
Genre: Afterlife, Battle, Blood, Cannibalism, Character Death, Death, Dog - Freeform, Dogs, Drought, Gen, Gore, Gore/Blood, Main Character Death, Major character death - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, War, Wolfdog, Wolves, forest, unsanitary conditions, wolf - Freeform, wolfdogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynthicPsycho/pseuds/CynthicPsycho
Summary: 3 excerpts from Navi's (From Storm Clouds) perspective during the final battle. Before, During, and After. I didn't want to keep writing storm clouds but there was a part of me that really wanted to write this so I did.PAGE COUNT - 16





	Storm Clouds - Writing Short - The Final Battle

Before the Battle

Navi was sitting with Dusk and Bronze. She was watching the sun begin to slowly set behind the mountains. Her blue eyes were illuminated by the moon as it began to grow brighter in the darkening sky. She was snapped from her thoughts when Pebble arrived. 

He exclaimed, “I caught a crow!” He dropped his catch to the ground. 

Dusk sniffed it. “It smells wonderful!” 

Bronze closely examined it. “This is the biggest catch any of us have caught in a month!” 

Pebble asked, “Do you guys want to split it?” 

Dusk yowled, “Hell yea!” 

Navi watched as Dusk ripped off one of the wings, Bronze grabbing a leg, and Pebble tearing off another wing. Pebble ripped off a leg and tossed it to the side and he carried the wing over to Navi. 

He barked, his voice muffled by the feathers, “You should eat. You’ll need your energy.” 

He dropped the wing and Navi smiled weakly at him before taking a small bite. He asked, concerned, “Are you okay?” 

She shook her head to free the feather’s and blood from her muzzle. “Yea. Just nervous.” 

“You know that isn’t it. I can see it in your eyes.” 

Navi turned away. “I-I’m just worried I’m not going to make it through the battle… but there is a part of me that doesn’t even want to survive.” 

Bronze remarked, “Honestly… that’s all of us! We don’t know if we are going to make it and we aren’t sure we aren’t even going to win! If we do… we want to live! But if we don’t… we don’t want to live to see the aftermath.”   
Dusk looked at him. “Please don’t say that! You got me!” 

Bronze joked, “You know I’m not intentionally going to die. It’s inevitable but I got to hope we win _and_ I live.” 

Navi couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah. I hope we win! I am ready to sacrifice myself for this!” 

Pebble growled, “No one is sacrificing themselves!” 

Dusk obnoxiously howled, “O’ if I die in the battle my brother will kill me! How scary!” 

Bronze let out a laugh and Navi terribly stifled laughter. Pebble yowled, “Not funny!” 

Dusk sighed, “Alright! Alright! Keep your fur on! We should finish this as soon as possible so we can get as much sleep as possible.” 

Pebble nodded. “You all remember the plan?” 

Dusk nodded, “Wait until the two factions get to both sides and then distract them by entering from the main entrance. Yeah, Yeah!”   
Dusk, Pebble, and Bronze returned to eating all they could before the others did. Navi just watched the three male wolves play-wrestle over every bite of the crow. She was satisfied with her fill and curled up and went to sleep. 

 

 

The Battle

Navi’s ears were perked forward. She was watching as the first wolves leap onto the log bridge. They had split into three parts. Her friends, who were renown in Thunder’s pack, were the distraction. 

Pebble was in the back with her as Copper, Dusk, and Bronze were leaping onto the log. He asked, “Ready? You don’t have to do this y’know…” 

Navi shook her head. “I’m doing this… For my brother. I’m going to try and get a bite on Thunder at least.” 

Pebble yipped, “That’s the spirit!” Before leaping onto the log. Navi followed. 

The large log overlooked the ravine. She would’ve been worried that it would break under their weight but none of them were particularly well fed except Pebble which meant there was a low chance of it snapping. 

As Navi skidded across, Dusk was entering the camp. Navi followed, teeth bared and ready to strike. 

Some wolves were already noticing them, and they stopped to growl. Pebble let out a loud howl and the wolves from all sides let out loud howls that echoed across the base. Some of the younger, weaker wolves charged off in fear. Thunder, who was sitting outside his den yowled, “What are you waiting for? Attack them!” 

Navi’s fur raised as she saw wolves charging towards them, but the other wolves emerged and attacked the laggard wolves. Some wolves stopped to attack the other wolves. Navi charged at Brook with Pebble close behind. Brook was near the back so Navi pushed wolves out of the way, surprising them. 

Navi leaped at Brook, but she locked her teeth around her paw and sent her diving into the dirt and dying grass. 

Pebble took her by surprise and drove his top teeth into her back, sending a shudder up Brook’s spine. Navi got to her paws, raising the one that was bleeding for it to not get infected. She let out a low growl before lopsidedly running towards Brook and grabbing her leg. She sunk her teeth in and began to tug it towards herself. Brook let out a yowl of agony as she heard a loud popping noise as the leg got out of place. Pebble found this a good opportunity to sink his claws in to pin her down. 

Brook looked up in terror at her brother. Pebble let out a growl, “Looks like I beat you this time. You can fight one wolf but never two… even if they are weaker than you.” 

Brook snarled and tried to snap at his nose, but this exposed her neck and Pebble sunk his teeth into her neck. Navi heard a loud crunching sound and Brook’s eyes glazed over in pain. 

Brook let out a final ragged breath before her chest stopped rising and falling. Navi pressed her ear against her chest and informed Pebble, “She’s still alive but not for long… She should be dead in a minute. She just can’t breathe due to her windpipe being snapped.” 

She looked up to see Pebble staring in shock at Brook’s body laid before him. “I-I didn’t mean to kill her!” 

Navi inquired, “Then why were you fighting so viciously?” 

“I guess I was overcome with rage.” 

Navi growled, “She deserved it… what should we do with the body?” 

Pebble looked away, “Y-you deal with it… I should go and fight for the pack.” 

Pebble bolted off and began to fight another random wolf. Navi stared down at Brook and remembered everything she had done to others. She was reminded of how in the desperate times when everyone was starving to death… the pack had resorted to cannibalism and Brook would often kill the wolves that had so-called threatened the pack. Navi felt a strange hunger take her over. She had been barely eating for months, ever since Paws died. Her vision went dark. 

 

Navi got back to her senses after a few minutes and she found herself tearing off a large chunk of flesh from Brook’s side. She saw a gaping hole where her stomach had been, and she realized what she had done. 

A wave of bile climbed up her throat and she choked it up, coughing and gasping for air. The bile was a light brown with bits of a yellow-ish color. She whimpered before bolting off. 

As she was running she slammed into another wolf. Once she reached her senses, she noticed it was Sira. She had her tail wrapped around her daughter, Moon. Sira whimpered, “Please don’t tell the others… but I’m joining the other group with Moon.” 

Navi asked, “You didn’t see who the wolves who were entering when the battle started?” 

“N-no. I was too busy hiding.” 

“Well I have been a spy for the Pack of Branches for a long time. I was never really a part of this group.” 

Moon asked, “Can you point us in the direction of the camp?” 

Navi raised her nose and pointed towards the direction of her camp. “They are kind wolves… explain your situation and they’ll let you in. If not me, Pebble will clarify everything if they don’t believe you.” 

Sira nodded and Moon followed. They darted on the outskirts of camp where they couldn’t be seen. Navi felt a burst of happiness for the wolves, hoping they would make their way safely to the camp. 

Navi spotted a wolf noticing Sira and trying to attack her by surprise. She let out a warning howl before charging at the dog and pinning them down. She noticed it was Leo, the young pup who she had first met when he was still at his mother’s side. Navi barked, “You shouldn’t be fighting, get the hell out of here!”   
Leo yipped, “No! I wanna fight! And besides you’re a traitor!” 

Leo smacked her in the face with his tiny claws leaving a mark on her muzzle and with a nosebleed. She let out a growl and bit down on the pup’s shoulder. Thunder had taught her that move, and it temporarily paralyzed the limb. He let out a whimper. “Stop! Stop!” 

Navi let go and growled, “I won’t attack you if you leave. Go now!” 

Leo nodded sadly and bolted into the trees. She was determined to save as many wolves as possible since she knew most of the wolves didn’t want to be here, but they were forced. 

Navi saw in the corner of her eye, Evergreen staring at her. Evergreen’s teeth were bared, and his green eyes were slits at that point. He charged and smashed into her muzzle. She bit at his paw that had hit her and he yowled then bit at her back, sending shivers up her spine. Her legs instinctively reared upwards and kicked him in the hind legs and tail. He then sunk his teeth in harder and skin began to peel away like bark on a dead tree. She let out a yowl of pain before Gold leaped at Evergreen. 

Evergreen was tossed to the side and Gold growled, “Go! I’ll deal with him.” 

Navi nodded and bolted away, heading towards Silver. The sleek wolf was facing an old, large dog. Silver charged at the dog blindly but got slammed to the ground. Silver was determined but weak. The old dog was strong but seemed disinterested in the wolf. 

Navi ran over and her fur stood on end as she woofed and growled at the dog. The dog sneered, “You think some measly mutts could defeat me! You two combined can’t even reach my height! Besides… that she-wolf is blind!” 

Navi let out an angry snarl before charging at the wolf. The wolf still seemed disinterested as she clung onto his back. His hide was tough to break into, but Silver was a distraction by darting around his paws as she managed to break his strong hide with her teeth. 

The dog turned in surprise and pushed her down. He pinned her down, but he paused. He stared out at where she had departed from the battle. Navi looked over and saw the flickering of fire! 

Evergreen had thrown a pile of sticks together and she looked up to see lightning striking down. Evergreen picked up a dry stick which its end was engulfed in flames. The other flames began to spread and howls of shock rang through the camp. Even as the dog stopped pinning her down she didn’t run. 

Evergreen was trying to get Gold into a corner as he waved the stick around getting the fire dangerously towards her. Navi charged forward towards him and she saw Pebble running towards her side. Pebble leaped first but Evergreen waved the fire towards him and the fire scorched his shoulder, singing the fur and making the pink skin bubble underneath. 

He yelped but she persisted with the intent to knock the stick out of Evergreen’s weak jaws. He acted tough but she knew that he was a weak wolf. 

But alas, she was too late. Evergreen tossed the stick at her feet, the dust, dirt, and dead leaves quickly caught on fire trapping Gold. She howled, “Gold! Get out of there!” 

Evergreen turned to her and leaped at her. He slammed his head into her chest, knocking the breath out of her and leaving her lying on the ground with Evergreen hanging above her, baring his teeth. 

He growled, “Are you a traitor?!” 

Navi spat in anger, “Yes! I hate this pack and your morals are twisted! I wish I had never joined! Even if it was just to be a spy!” 

Evergreen growled, “You mean I trained a traitor?!” 

Navi gave him an evil smirk and used her hind legs to kick him in the stomach. He growled as he felt him being pushed forward but he used this opportunity to sink his teeth into the soft skin around her left eye. 

In that moment, Navi wondered if that was where Brook had learned that move. Evergreen’s strong paws pressed her shoulders down but she noticed that his hind legs barley had any weight on them. She let out a yelp for help and she heard the pawsteps of a wolf coming closer. 

The wolf was barely recognizable since they were cover in their own blood and the blood of others. She soon saw it was her Alpha, Copper. He slammed and clawed at Evergreen’s hindquarters to drive his attention to the threat. Copper growled at her, “Go. Thunder is by the Ravine! It’s your chance!” 

Navi nodded and Copper disappeared with Evergreen into a flash of brown fur and blood. She could tell which was winning but she was more concerned with the smoke filling the air since the fire had speeded across the dry forest. 

Navi forced herself to keep going even though she felt weak from the lack of oxygen. Thunder was looking down at the Ravine but once she reached she skidded to a halt. Thunder hadn’t noticed her from the screams and howls from the ravine underneath where some of the wolves were fighting to escape the fire. 

She let out a loud growl to get his attention. Even though she intended to kill him she wanted it to be a fair fight so she could feel the satisfaction of avenging her brother. She yowled, “Thunder! Look at me you coward!” 

Navi’s Death

Navi was surprised when she found herself face to face with Thunder. Her shock soon turned into anger and she howled, “You killed my brother!”   
Thunder remarked, “I _injured_ him. The cut couldn’t have been deadly. Just scarring. I’m not a killer.” 

She growled, her words turning dark. “He died due to infection because of your dirty claws. You have hurt so many wolves… including your own son! And now, I won’t let you hurt them, ever again!” 

She spread her claws apart and clutching to the soil beneath her. It was dusty and hard to get a strong grip. She growled and leaped at the large wolf who was precariously on the cliffside of the ravine. 

She bit into his shoulder, getting a mouthful of his fur and flesh and she tasted the metallic tasting blood on her tongue. He roared in anger and tried tossing her off by digging his front claws into the ground and kicking wildly. She refused to let go. 

The weight of Thunder and her on the unstable cliffside made it crack and begin to crumble. Navi jumped back as Thunder stood still in shock. He started the run, but Navi slammed into him, destroying the cliff, and sending her and Thunder tumbling into the deep ravine. 

Navi barely felt her crash into the stone ground and the stones pummeled her seconds after reaching the ground. All she could feel was her heart pounding in her chest. She slowly opened her eyes and she spotted her friends staring at her in shock. Pebble looked as if he was going to be sick, Dusk was on the verge of tears, and Bronze was trying to comfort Dusk. 

Navi felt numb for the most part except in her shoulders and head… although her head was in searing pain. She felt warm blood underneath her muzzle, cheeks, and ears. She could see chunks of skin and pools of blood by her paws in the edge of her vision. 

The voices sounded distant. She made out Pebble yelling, “She’s stuck under the boulders! We need to get her out!” 

Bronze yelled back, “Look at her! There is no way she is going to survive this! There is no use!” 

Her vision had started to blur from the pain. All she wanted to do was rest. She tried to open her mouth to speak but she was being choked by her own blood. She was taking in sharp inhales which hurt her sides, trying to get enough air to fill her lungs. 

She heard a distorted howl from Sira, “Thunder’s dead!” 

Some wolves ran over to see but her small group of friends were circled around… worried. In the corner of her blurred vision, she spotted something strange. Two wolves staring at her, frowning. One of them was a tiny pale pup, and another, a large, lean male. Then she recognized them. 

She wanted to bark out Paws and Snow’s names, but she couldn’t speak. The blood just gurgled in her throat. 

Navi began to lose hope and thought to herself, _Are those their spirits? Are they waiting for me?_

They both dissipated, and she blinked in surprise. Her eyelids began to droop and she returned her gaze to her friends. 

She placed her paw on pebble’s and rasped, “Paws and Snow are waiting for me… I need to go.” 

Pebble’s cries sounded distant as she lowered her head and her vision went dark… even though she didn’t think she had closed her eyes. 

 

She raised her head once more, but she didn’t recognize where she was. It wasn’t the healer’s den, for she was in the middle of a strange clearing. Something felt familiar about it, but she couldn’t figure out why. 

She got up and began to walk around. She noticed her wounds had stopped bleeding and she could move freely. She noticed something familiar. Her old pup-den. She ran up the rocky hillside and entered the den. 

She poked her head through the vines and saw her mother, her pup, and her siblings. Her mother had her tail wrapped around Snow as Paws and she played. Navi sat down and watched them run around the den tumbling into each other, yipping and howling wildly. Hurricane seemed to struggle keeping her pups together, so she was at least trying to keep her runt away from her stronger, more energetic pups. 

She felt someone walk in behind her and she turned and saw her father. The pale white wolf was holding a rabbit in his jaws. Her and Paws stopped playing and started charging at their father. They were howling, “Dad! Dad! You’re home!” 

Hurricane tensed up at the wolf but tried to give a relaxed demeanor for her pups. Snow was still curled up by her mother’s side, suckling from her since she was not yet weaned while the rest of her pups were. 

Her father dropped the rabbit and set it in front of them. “I knew you two loved rabbit so here’s a spare rabbit that I caught today.” 

She and Paws went to eat while her father trotted towards Hurricane. He asked, “How are you, Hurricane?” 

She shrugged, “Fine.” 

He looked over at Snow and gave her a gentle lick to get her attention. She stopped her suckling and looked over at her father. He giggled, “How’s my little trooper?” 

She didn’t know how to speak just like, unlike her siblings so she just giggled and tried pawing at him. Hurricane just brought her closer to her side. Hurricane asked, “Reso, how about you take Navi and Paws out to the river? They love that place y’know.” 

Reso nodded, “I’ll do that.” He returned to his pups that had devoured the rabbit eagerly. 

Reso trotted off and signaled for her and Paws to come. She heard a strange voice behind her. “You know, this is one of my best memories with you and Snow.” 

She turned around once more from Hurricane and Saw Dusk with Snow on his back. She barked, “Y-you’re alive?” 

He laughed, “No. But you aren’t either. You died.” 

She whimpered, “O-oh. I died from that impact, huh?” 

He nodded grimly. “It was your time. But now, we are together. Isn’t that what you wanted?”   
She whimpered, “I-I know. But I left all my friends! I feel bad!” 

Paws sighed, “I felt the same. I was glad to be with snow and make peace with Reso... but I felt remorse for leaving you so soon. But there is nothing we can do about it. All we can do is to be good wolves, so we go to a good afterlife… but death is inevitable.” 

She asked, “Where am I exactly?” 

He replied calmly, “Now that the reaper wolves are gone… we make our own decision… except for the truly dark hearted wolves.” 

She asked, “Did I do bad?” 

Paws shook his head. “You think you did bad?! You killed the greatest menace this forest has ever known!” 

She shuddered, “I-I killed him?!” 

Snow yipped, “Yea! He had his skull cracked open on impact and died in seconds!” 

Navi sighed, “I didn’t mean to kill him… I just wanted to injure him, so he couldn’t hurt others anymore…” 

Paws asked, “Well… let’s look at what’s going on right now… It’s been a day since it happened.” 

Navi asked, surprised, “It’s been a day?!?” 

Paws nodded, “Yeah… but let’s look at what’s happening.” 

Paws with Snow on his back closed his eyes and dissipated into the air. Navi closed her eyes and once they were open, she was beside Paws and Snow who was now standing. 

To her surprise… there was rain! It hadn’t rained in a long time! Smoke still floated around in the distance, but they were back in their normal camp. She saw a lot of wolves… even spirits standing around looking up at the rocky ledge. To her surprise she saw Bronze, Silver, Hurricane, Dusk, Cri, Pebble, and Moon all standing on the ledge. 

Bronze howled, “We are the only wolves closely related to Copper who are still alive… as you all know, he passed on after only a short amount of being an Alpha. It is customary for the alpha’s son, or daughter, to become Alpha… but, Cri has not yet had her pups and if she had… they would be far too young. Thus, we must decide of who should be the next Alpha… Cri would… but she doesn’t think she’ll be cut out. Me and Dusk don’t wish to either, and Hurricane is a healer. That leaves Silver, Pebble, and Moon.” 

The others stepped down from the ledge and sat underneath, shaded from the downpour. Pebble and Moon sat together, apprehension in their gazes. Silver’s blind gaze was focused on the crowd as the mumbled to each other. 

She saw a female wolf spirit sit next to them. “I hope Pebble and Moon become the Alphas. They are both very talented. And I suppose I have a bias towards my grandson.” 

Navi asked, “Pebble’s your grandson?” 

She laughed. “Allow me to Introduce myself… my name is Sunrise. Mother of Azure.” 

Navi asked, “Is Azure here?” 

She pointed with her nose to the ledge. Now that she looked closely… she saw Azure, next to her son, looking proud. She saw some alive wolves muttering, “Pebble did help us a lot in battle… It’s only reasonable to make him Alpha.” 

The group began howling, _Pebble!_ She was astonished to notice the other wolves join in… along with some spirits which their ghostly howls filling the air. Silver stepped down with her brother and Dusk, leaving Pebble and Moon. He looked astonished at the group. “If you so wish… I’ll be glad to lead you all. I promise I will try to maintain balance within the pack. The key of a pack is to work together. While we recover from this huge war… We will hunt when we can but once we stabilize and prey begins to return, we will begin to hunt in large patrols after elk! It is the old wolf way and It lasted for a long time! It taught the wolves the power of cooperation and honor… and I wish to restore that!” 

The older wolves let out howls of joy and content while the younger ones were uncertain… but after a while they joined in. Pebble began to smile nervously. He was obviously unprepared to be an Alpha. He was only a few years old. 

Moon nuzzled his neck reassuringly. After that, Pebble let out a howl, “We need another beta, who will be a main descendant unless they die. And I will appoint Silver as my beta. Even with her disability, she is strong and wiser than I am.” 

Silver looked up and cautiously stepped back up. The wolves let out an approved howl. Navi spotted Gold and Copper watching proudly as their sister had the entire crowd on her side. Moon let out another howl, “Pack dismissed. Silver shall send out the first patrols. 

The wolves began to disperse, and Navi looked at Paws. He told her, “You caused this. You should be proud. The rains have returned, and Pebble is now an Alpha. Along with Thunder being gone.” 

Navi’s uncertainty turned into pride, “I-I did! I should be proud!” 

Paws asked, “Do you want to come to Serendipitous with us now?” 

Navi replied, “Yeah. I’d like to see my father again.”


End file.
